


Late Night Rendezvous

by Wendymypooh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam catches Dean humming along to a Lady Gaga Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Rendezvous

Sam Winchester shifted his lanky form in the passenger seat of the Impala, and let out a groan as muscles in his still healing back protested the movement. He yawned, pressed the button on his watch to highlight the digits on it, and let out another groan. Three a.m. Dean had been room 69 of the seedy motel with his favorite flavor of the month waitress for over and hour, and it didn’t look he was going to be emerging out of the room, any time soon, much to his dismay. 

He liked hot sex as much as much as any guy did, but Dean had taken it to a whole new level of self gratification. There were demons to kill, monsters to slay, revenging Angels to avoid, and the Apocalypse to prevent, in no particular order, and time was wasting away while Dean was getting his kicks. He had just about decided to get out of the car and go bang on the room, when the door opened, and a Dean appeared. Sam watched as Dean wrestled to free himself from the clutches of his flavor of the moment waitress, before strolling toward the Impala with a Cheshire grin on his face. 

“It’s about time,” Sam muttered as Dean slid in behind the wheel and started the Impala. 

“Sorry, Sam, but the ladies don’t like it when you love ‘em and leave ‘em wanting for more.” Dean flashed him a grin as he backed the Impala out of the stall and headed toward the exit. 

“Please, spare me the details,” Sam protested, “My eyes are still imprinted with the picture of your naked ass from your tryst with the Doublemint Twins.” 

Dean chuckled. “Now that was a night to remember!” 

“I don’t need a refresher course, just drive, while I catch some z’s. Wake me up when we reach Farmington.” Sam said, leaning his head against the passenger door frame and closing his eyes. 

“Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!”

No sooner had he closed his eyes than an odd crooning sound filled the car’s interior. Sam popped an eye open and stared at Dean’s profile as his brother drove the Impala down the highway, waiting to see if his brother had heard the same thing he had. When Dean didn’t say anything to him, and he didn’t hear the sound again, Sam closed his eye and waited for sleep to come. 

”Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!” The same crooning sound came again, except this time it was followed by the words, “Caught in a bad romance.” 

”Are you humming a Lady Gaga song?” he asked his brother. 

“What…no,” Dean protested, squirming under Sam’s amused gaze. “Aw hell, Marla was playing one of her CD’s as we were…well, you know what we were doing and now the lyrics are stuck in my head, and I swear to God Sammy, if you ever tell anyone about this, you won’t have to worry about Lucifer killing you, because I’ll do it myself.” 

“I don’t think anyone would believe me even if I told them.” Sam said, before he settled back against his seat and closed his eyes again. 

This time the only sound he heard was the sweet purr of the Impala’s engine as they raced down the freeway toward New Mexico.


End file.
